


Spirits of the Forest

by Asahisthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahisthighs/pseuds/Asahisthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At eight years old, Yuu dashed off in to the dark forest after his beloved pet. His life was forever changed that day. Will the changes be for the better, or are the demons of the forest coming back for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the whole starting a fic never finishing it then starting another

"Yuu! Your father needs you and Kireina outside to help with the sheep!" Said boy jumps out of bed where he was reading and quickly threw on some work pants, tripping on them as he shoots out of his room. The eight year old flew past his mother whom had been holding out a tank top for him, Throwing the shirt on and sending out a quick whistle to call Kireina, Yuu tugs his works boots onto his feet. Soft taping comes from behind him before a wet kiss is delivered to the back of his head, halting the tying of his shoes.

"YUCK! Kireina!" Yuu giggles as the large Akita slobbers all over his back. He turns to pat her on the cheeks with both his hands and squishing them together, laughing at the face the dog gives him. After putting Kireina's harness on, Yuu goes back to lacing up his boots.

"Yuu honey. Please do make sure not to come back covered in mud this time. It took forever to clean you off last time! We were finding mud under your nails for weeks after!" His mother’s voice calls from the kitchen. She chuckles while mumbling to herself under her breath “It probably wasn't ALL mud when you think about it….”. Causing Yuu to scrunch his nose and stick out his tongue in disgust. Well, she wasn't wrong, he thought.

After promising his mother not to roll around with the pigs again, Yuu and Kireina head off in the direction of the Sheep pen. He can see his father smoking beside the gate, no doubt waiting for him to arrive. The brunet jogs a bit faster, this is his one and only job a day until he becomes more accustomed to the farm. His father puts out his cigarette, a little before Yuu stops in front of him, and gives him a big smile.

"Hey bud! Your sheep are waiting for you guys!" He says while patting his sons head. He rests a hand on his back, guiding him towards the gate, "I bet Kireina is as excited as you look Yuu!"

Yuu gives his father a toothy grin, "I hope she is too!" He pushes the gate and hooks it – keeping it open. Kireina runs past him before stopping about a yard in front of him, turning her head back at him. Eyes on Yuu, waiting for the signal to begin. Yuu reaches up with two fingers and blows across them, creating a loud whistling sound. With that shes off, speeding in between sheep and nudging them closely together. She keeps them in order, dashing from side to side. Herding them towards Yuu and the gate, who counts them as they pass through. Kireina leads them to the barn across from the pen, pushing the last one in with her nose. She stands guard until Yuu comes over to shut and lock the doors. When he does she moves over to his father, nuzzling at his hand and pocket till he pulls a treat out of it.  
"Good work girl! Yuu did you get the count on them?" His father pulls a pen from behind his ear and taps it on a note pad, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah! We're still at 60 Dad!"

"Good good! We haven't lost any live stock in a while have we? I think this has been a pretty good year if I do say so myself!" Yuu's father pats Kireina on the head and shoots a loving smile at his son.

"Yeah! Do you remember that time soooomeone left the gate open and we had to get cows out of people’s yards in town?!" Yuu smirks knowingly at his father who looks offended and places a hand on his own chest.

"Why Yuu! I could have sworn we agreed to never speak of that again!" His father says in mock hurt tone. They laugh and talk about past events for a while, Yuu teasing his father for being clumsy all the time. Before they start on their way back home, Kireina's ears stand straight up and she lets out a loud growl. Hunching down, the fur along her back rises as her grumbles deepen.

"Kireina? Whats- Hey!" Yuu can barely get a word out before she dashes towards the back of the property – leaving Yuu and his father dumbfounded. The brunet looks at his dad, "I'm going after her!" who looks mortified at his statement.

"No! Yuu It’s getting dark and-" He starts.

"Dad she’s my dog! I'll be back before sun down! I promise!" Not giving his dad a chance to stop him, Yuu dashes in the direction the akita had gone. He can hear his father yelling for him, telling him it’s too dangerous, but he doesn't listen. Yuu keeps running until he can see the forest beyond his house – the one his father had told him to never go into. But he can see Kireina, just over the fence the cuts off the forest from the rest of the field.

"Kireina! Hey! Wait!" His shouts go unheard as she bolts further into the depths of the woods. Yuu panics. He knows he cannot go over the fence, it’s dangerous. He's been told many times about the things that crawl around in the dark, but Yuu is a brave boy and he cannot let his one friend go alone in such a horrible place! He places his hands over the wood fence, talking himself into going over. When he does, the sun is low and the sky is painted with pinks, yellows, and oranges. He hops over and plants his feet on the dark soil. A sense of dread already washing throughout his body.

Stepping fully into the forest, Yuu’s eyes dart around the shadowed foliage for his dog. The trees are huge! He thinks as he stares slack jawed. From his home on the little hill, he could always see them peeking out, but actually standing beside them – it was entirely different. With their enormous size, they blocked out the small amount of sunlight that had remained in the sky, leaving Yuu barely able to see anything.

"Kireina! Come here girl!" He shouts into the trees, but all he hears is the breeze rustling through the leaves. Yuu runs around for a bit, calling out to the akita. Even surrounded by the trees, Yuu can tell it is getting dark. There's a nice cool breeze wafting through the air now, causing him to shiver.

Yuu, feeling disheartened, decides to give his search up for the night. He begins considering to resume his search in the morning, when there is more light and the forest seems less daunting. Even though he doesn't want to leave his poor dog in this dreadful place. His train of thought is suddenly shattered by the feeling of something tightly wrapping around his legs. Yuu lets out a startled gasp as he’s thrown down into the dirt and dragged through the trees. Panic flares through his body as he's pulled deep into the inky depths of the forest. He screams, but there is no one there to hear him.


	2. Panic

Ten years have passed since the day Yuu vanished into the forest. Six months went by before he was found, lying on the ground by the fence surrounding his family’s property. People in the village gossiped, said it was a miracle. How could a boy so young have made it out of those woods alive? Some claimed he was blessed by God. Others whispered he must have been a demon himself. The Nishinoya family had dealt with it all. Over the years the novelty of the boy who lived wore off, and the ordeal began to fade from memory.

Yuu himself hardly knew how he'd made it out of the dark forest. Hell. He barely remembered anything about his experience at all. It all became a blur after jumping that fence. All he had to show for it was an angry looking scar that wrapped around his ankle. He had asked his father about that day repetitively, though got nothing out of him. It seemed like no one knew what had actually happened to him – maybe he would never know.

Yuu stared out of his bedroom window, the forest just visible along the horizon. His eyes studied the view carefully. Ever since the incident, he had felt connected to it somehow. As though a part of him is still in there – lost, just like he had been as a child. Maybe part of him is, he thought. Watching the clouds move over the dark trees, he observed the sun as it lowered behind them. Watching still as the stars came out of hiding. Finally Yuu turned to his bed, flopping down onto it with a long sigh. Maybe one day he'll know what happened to him.

\---

The next morning Yuu was jolted from sleep, his ankle burning. He shoved away the blankets that now felt constricting. Pulling his pant leg up and away, he could see his scar was bright red. He let out a small hiss as he gently laid his fingers against his searing flesh. It felt like a fresh wound, like the thorn covered vine from the forest was still digging into his skin. _'It must be the anniversary of that day'_ he thought to himself.

Yuu laid in bed for another hour, letting the burning sensation slowly fade away until it was nothing more than a slight discomfort. Glancing down at his ankle once more he noticed the scar had returned to its normal coloring, a few shades lighter than the surrounding skin. He gently brushed his fingers across it, expecting a spike of pain, but felt almost nothing. It seemed every year on June 15th, the date he had long ago gotten lost in the woods, his scar would burn. It was almost like a reminder, though Yuu wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be remembering. After finally sitting fully upright in bed, he reached under his pillow and pulled out his little handmade calendar. He had gotten into the habit of recording his day to day activities, from work around the farm, to anything he felt he should remember. After scribbling in an entry about the mornings painful wake up, Yuu tucked the calendar back under his pillow. It was time to start his day.

Forcing himself out of bed, Yuu stood and stretched his sleep away. He groaned to himself as his joints popped and cracked, stiff from sleep. Walking around his small room he smiled to himself, he could hear his mother humming softly in the living space. She was no doubt knitting another unneeded (slightly unwanted) something for his father. Sighing, Yuu throws himself back on his bed. Despite having just awoken, he feels exhausted. It’s the same every year, for reasons he has never understood. His body feels weighted, completely drained, his usual energy non-existent. Every day he misses Kirenia more and more, but on this day the longing he feels for her his always worse. They never found her after she ran of that day. His father had tried to help, even brought home a new dog, but it never felt the same, never felt right. He had hoped that maybe one day he'd see her running from the forest and coming back to him. That day never came. Still, he hoped that somehow she'd still be alive, even after ten years.

The front door slammed open, startling Yuu from his thoughts and causing him to jump up out of bed. "Yuu! Are you up yet? I could use some help!" His father yelled from the doorway, his voice carrying easily in their small home. Stifling a yawn, Yuu quickly changes out of his dirty night clothes and into a sleeveless top and a pair of sturdy cloth pants. “I’m coming!” he calls back while hurrying out of his room.

\---

By the time Yuu makes it outside the sun is already high in the sky. He stands still for a moment, enjoying the feel of it’s blazing heat on his bare shoulders and looks around for his dad. He catches sight of him beside the cow pen and makes his way over, jogging lightly. Though his chest feels tight, he still has his job to do around the farm.

Every chance he gets, Yuu glances at the forest at the edge of his family’s land. He keeps hoping to see something. A person, a demon, whatever it might be, he doesn't care. Anything at all to give him a reason to go back. He needs a reason to go back, he has always been to afraid to do it on his own. His friend Ryu, the son of a neighboring farmer, comes over often and they talk about going in together. Though neither of them has yet to venture near it. 

While loading bales of hay into a wheelbarrow, he catches movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning quickly toward the movement, Yuu almost drops the bale of hay he had been loading on himself. Holding his breath he scans the field, his eyes swiftly darting back and forth across the open space between him and the trees. After what feels like forever, he spots a family of bunnies darting across the grass. A minute goes by before he remembers to breathe again. He laughs at himself, surprised at his own jumpiness. “Really Yuu, jumping at a couple rabbits?” he mutters to himself before turning back to his work.

"Yeah Yuu, what are ya', a pussy?"

Letting out a startled and high pitched squeal, Yuu flailed backward, his arms windmilling wildly and fell flat on his backside. Looking up from his sprawled position on the ground, he spots his long time friend sitting in the dirt, laughing at him. Standing to brush the dust from his clothes, he walks toward his friend. "Damn it Ryu! Whatcha do that for? Ya' nearly gave me a heart attack ya' idiot!" Yuu barks at Ryu, his face reddening with embarrassment. Ryu thumps himself roughly on his chest, trying to catch his breath and stammering his words out through his still bubbling laughter "M-me? How am I the idiot! Yer the one who's scared of bunnies!"

Yuu lets out a exasperated sigh and playfully punches Ryu on the arm, who lets out a weak 'Hey!" before rubbing the spot and rising to his feet. Yuu gives Ryu one more dirty look before turning back toward the forest, eyes scanning the tree line, ignoring the dull ache in his right ankle. He probably twisted it in his fall. "What are ya' doin' here anyway Ryu? Shouldn't ya' be workn'?" He asks, without turning back. Ryu comes to stand beside him, "Dad gave me a free day, ain't that cool? Of course me bein' the best friend in the world, I decided to come visit you." Ryu crosses his arms across his chest, looking mischievous and positively radiant, "Ain't I the best?" he asks teasingly. Yuu chuckles slightly before responding "Gee, I'm a mighty lucky man alright, having you as a friend. " Yuu scoffs before waving his hand around, "Yanno, I was thinkin'-" Ryu cuts him off, roughly cuffing him on the shoulder."Oh boy don't hurt yourself." Shrugging of Ryu’s hand Yuu turns to face his boyhood playmate. " _I was thinkin’_ that i might go into that there forest soon.” he says seriously. 

“Really now? Finally gettin’ yer nuts i see.” Ryu responds jokingly.

“I don’t see yer ass running in their either man, the whole town is in a tizzy about that place.” Yuu shifts his feet in the dirt, “I’m the only one who’s ever come back out alive, I gotta know why.” 

A cold breeze ruffles Yuu’s hair, odd for mid June. The weathers usually fairly hot this time of year. Before he can puzzle on about it, a sudden fierce throbbing in his ankle causes him to lose his balance, and he falls to the ground, cursing when he hits the dirt.

“Shit.” 

Flipping his pant leg up he wraps both hands around his calf, squeezing it tightly in a futile attempt to ease the pain. He must have hurt himself worse than he thought when Ryu scared him. He doesn’t look up when Ryu’s feet come into view. He’s had enough heckling for one afternoon.

“Woah, what the hell?” Fear makes Ryu’s voice raspy.

Yuu looks at his friend for a moment, not understanding the obvious fear in his voice before following Ryu’s gaze back to his leg. His eyes widen when he looks between his fingers, he begins to pull his fingers away from his calf, one by one. Underneath his hands, starting at the scar on his ankle, the veins beneath his skin are black. He lightly traces them, following their path up his calf. With the contact, Yuu can almost hear the blood running through them. Suddenly terrified, Yuu jerks his hand back violently, watching in shock as the inky blackness slowly continues to creep further up his calf, up his leg before stopping just before his knee. Panic sets in. He begins to frantically claw at his leg, his nails leaving bright red tracks across his flesh. He feels like he is on fire, his breath coming in short, strained gasps, sweat dripping down his face. Ryu stands frozen, a wild, terror-stricken look plastered on his face. Yuu’s clawing becomes more panicked, leaving blood trails as black as a starless sky up and down his leg. His breathing becomes more rapid and shallow and his vision begins to blur. Ryu drops quickly to the ground beside him, grabbing at Yuu’s hands to try and stop his panicked self mutilation. Yuu looks up at the sudden contact, dark spots clouding his sight, his head swimming. Ryu’s horrified face is the last thing he sees before darkness swallows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy a second chapter, if yall see any spelling errors hit me up! 
> 
> Asahisthickthighs on tumblr


End file.
